


Traces

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e21 Avatar, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: "Faded photograph, covered now with lines and creases." - from the song 'Traces' by the Classics IV





	Traces

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

TITLE: Traces  
AUTHOR: Lara Means  
WEBSITE: (in transition)  
**CLASSIFICATION: V, A**  
CHALLENGE: Photographs/Souvenirs (xf_drabble LJ community) WORD COUNT: 175 (too many words!)  
**RATING: PG-13**  
ARCHIVE: NO to Gossamer, Spookys; I'll submit directly to both. YES to Ephemeral. YES to mailing list auto-archives. Anywhere else, please ASK. I'll say yes; I just like to know where the kids are at the end of the day. FEEDBACK: Please?  
**DATE FIRST POSTED: 7/20/05**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. Heck, I don't even own my name. It all belongs to 20th Century Fox. No infringement intended. 

SPOILERS: "Avatar" (S3) 

SUMMARY: "Faded photograph, covered now with lines and creases..." - from the song 'Traces' by the Classics IV 

* * *

**TRACES**  
by Lara Means 

"Wedding's all about the bride. Groom's just window dressing." Her brother. 

"Yeah, till the 'I Do' part. Then they gotcha by the short 'n curlies!" His cousin. 

Loud, drunken laughter filled the hotel room as his friends and future in-laws exchanged high-fives. The groom just smiled, shook his head. 

A knock on the door meant the stripper had arrived. He hadn't wanted a bachelor party, much less a stripper, but his future brothers-in-law wouldn't take No for an answer. He thought about leaving, but he needed to get into her family's good graces. 

He'd do anything to marry her. The thought of coming home to her had sustained him, kept him alive in 'Nam. He had come back from the dead for her. 

"And look where it got us," Skinner mumbles, staring into their much younger faces, framed in gold. Sharon and Walter, full of hope and promise. Love and passion. White lace and innocence. 

Draining his scotch, Skinner stretches out on his rented couch and tries to sleep, holding on tight to the past. 

**~ END ~**

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Traces**  
Author: Lara Means  
Details: 1k  ·  PG-13  ·  Standalone  ·  12/28/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [Angst]     
SPOILERS: Avatar   
SUMMARY: "Faded photograph, covered now with lines and creases." - from the song 'Traces' by the Classics IV 


End file.
